It All Starts Here
by RangerRainbow
Summary: My name is Jasper. This is how I became a vampire. This Is what I went through… I've been lied to, by many people, but who all is lying? Jasper/Bella but it start's off with just Jasper and then it goes to Jasper/Alice. Then finally Jasper/Bella…
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Jasper. This is how I became a vampire. This Is what I went through… I've been lied to, by many people, but who all is lying? Jasper/Bella but it start's off with just Jasper and then it goes to Jasper/Alice. Then finally Jasper/Bella… or that's the plan anyways.**

**Hello everyone! It's me again =D and I have brought you a new story. I started writing it on April 1. **

**I couldn't get this out of my head really. However, for Jasper's POV I did in FACT copy it from Eclipse. When Jasper is talking to Bella… So… If you don't want to read that part then you don't have to.**

**But… At the end of Jasper's POV I add in a few things. The last 5 paragraphs are in fact not in the book though ^^**

**I hope you like this first chapter.**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

* * *

We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. However, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, with out question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

They had such pale skin; I couldn't stop marveling at it. Even the black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing those three.

"He's speechless," said the tallest girl of the three of them. Her voice had such a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm," she sighed "Lovely."

The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"Concentrate Nettie," she said. I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear the that brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"He looks right - young, strong, an officer…." The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. "And there's something more. Do you sense it?" she asked the other two. "He's… Compelling.

"Oh yes," Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"Patience," the brunette cautioned her. "I want to keep this one." Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"You'd better do it, Maria," the taller blonde spoke again. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes I'll do it," Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, thought I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"Let's hunt," Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight. They were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

I turned to stare Maria, who was watching me curiously.

I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked me.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper, I have a good feeling about you." she said in a gentle voice.

She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run, but it was to late.

She brought my face towards her; it felt like she was kissing my neck.

However, after a minute the pain started to set in.

I pulled away from her; I put my hand over my neck, and pulled away.

I took my hand away from my neck and saw blood. I looked at her with wide eyes and her lips were a bright red. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her and said, "Don't fight me Jasper."

She hit me over the head officially knocking me out. However, the pain was great. All I could see were the flashes of my past playing out. I knew the pain was there but as I looked at my past memories, it was all starting to go fuzzy.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

* * *

After I had escaped Maria last year and had fought against her, she had been trying to find a way to make me come out of hiding. However, I wasn't actually hiding from her, I was spying on her.

I knew that if she got what she was looking for it would be unstoppable to really actually stop her. Only very few of the bloodthirsty vampire's that are out to claim as many towns and cities as possible knew about the legend's of the God of War.

It all start's here in Texas.

It will end one day. But in the mean time I've got to find a way to stop Maria before she find's out what she does in deed have.

I have to find a leek in there rank's and find my way back in there to help out Jasper. I knew I could do it. I mean, I am who I am, but I wont let Jasper know it. Trust is something that you have to get in there.

I went to go find Lucy. I knew she didn't really like being with Maria and I knew she wanted to get out. So I was going to give her the out she wanted.

Once I found Lucy, I said "Hey Lu." she turned around slowly and bared her teeth. I held up my hands and said "Lucy… I need you to do me a favor."

She looked at me and sighed and said "What do you want Izzy?" I stared into her blood red eyes and said, "I know you don't want to be with Maria and I know you dislike it, so I'm willing to help you out."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression and said "Why?" I looked her dead in the eyes and said "Maria just found the God of War." Her eyes went wide and she sighed and said, "Are you going to take my place?"

I smiled and I used one of my many gifts and made myself taller, and blonde. She gasped and looked me in the eye and said "But… where will I go to hide from her." I smiled and said, "Go to Washington State... It's not sunny there and if you change your blood diet to animal's you can go out in public with the human's."

She smiled at me and hugged me and said "Thanks Izzy." I smiled and kissed her forehead and handed her, my clothes and took off her dress I also changed my scent to Lucy's. She looked at me before saying, "What is you're power anyway?"

I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I can't tell you… Because if you ever met someone that could read you're every thought… I'll be exposed and hunted down. Just stay away from Italy. And DON'T I repeat DON'T do anything to provoke the Volturi."

She nodded her head and got into my cloths and ran off. I turned around and went to go and hunt. Then go and find Nettie and then head back to Maria. The one placed I didn't want to be, but I had to save the God Of War from Maria at the right time. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she will never keep him in her grasp.

* * *

**_I hope everyone loves it and i would love to thank my Beta Dazzled-Midnight-Melody ^^_**

**_Any ways PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone Once again I have blessed you with another chapter of this story. I would also like to inform you all that there is a poll on my profile I would really much like it if you all could go there and vote for which story you want me to finish first! I will devote myself to that story and please for the love that all is holy and right in our world. DON'T TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE! It really doesn't help me or you in that matter… **_

_**I would also love it if you all could go to one of my many friends stories and have a look see at it I would greatly love you all that much more! **__**.net/s/6444920/4/Forever_Always**__** (it's and Edward Bella story… YAY *rolls eyes* but I mean for her first story and giving her a few pointers I think it will turn out to be a great story.) Please and Thank you all! =;D **_

_**You don't have to listen to me though… It's all up to you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Lucy!" Maria yelled at me. I looked over to her and sighed "What is it Maria?" She was looking down at her prized collection of newborns from the top of the hill. Maria was looking at one and only one. "I want you to take Jasper aside, teach him how to control himself. Seeing as he's done so well in his first three fights, I want to keep him around." Maria's lips curled into a menacing smile.

"Jasper will be mine." Maria said I nodded my head before saying, "Of course Maria I'll teach him what he needs to know. But I must agree he is remarkable for a newborn." Maria smiled and her eyes bright at the prize I had just given her.

She truly was beautiful when she wasn't running thinking about the wars here in the south. Which is almost close to never. I smiled at her and nodded and headed down to the newborns. Major Jasper Whitlock was fighting with a newborn again, I sighed, before walking over to them, with a glare at them all I said in a deadly calm tone that is Lucy, "What do you think you're doing?" All the newborns egging Jasper and the random newborn on stopped talking at once. With a look in my direction, they all backed off, no doubt fearing my authority.

I walked closer to Jasper and the fighting newborn, reached out and grabbed them both by the shoulders, after ripping them apart from each other I then threw them both ten miles away from each other. Five, four, three, two, one, and they were in front of me both looking at the ground. I glared at the other newborns and said "Be gone, you must hunt." all their eyes where a dark onyx the crowd quickly diminished as the newborns left to hunt, when all that was left was Jasper and the other I spoke, "You two follow me."

I turned slightly and walked towards the place where I took all the newborns to talk sense into them. The male Jasper had been fighting stood around five foot seven with short chocolate curled locks of hair. He had an average build, although his strength, had he been human would have been that of one hundred body builders. I looked him over, before speaking softly, "What's you're name?" His stare was still directed towards the rough patches of grass, he looked frozen until he spoke his voice full of shame, "Afton." Afton, gave off a feeling of power although he knew how to follow a command, the Volturi would be perfect for him. I addressed Jasper, "Go to Maria and wait for me to come and get you. Tell her I'm dealing with a trouble maker."

Jasper nodded his head and ran off to Maria I looked at Afton and said in a calm voice that was softer. "Come with me Afton." He looked up with surprise. I smiled warmly at him as I waved him towards my form, "How would you like to have a fresh start?" We walked silently to a pit far from the camp, when we arrived he finally answered my question, "What are you talking about?" Laughing at his complete bewilderment, I changed his scent and his appearance. Afton now appeared to be a completely different vampire, and I transformed myself back to the form of Bella that the Volturi only knew me as, my true form. I was a twelve year old girl, my figure just beginning to form, rich golden eyes and long blonde locks streaked with black accented my beautiful looks. I smiled at him warmly before saying, "My name is Isabella. The Volturi know me as Bella and this is what I really look like." Afton gave me a look embellished with shock and said, "No you're Lucy."

I giggled, my bell-like laugh care-free, "Ahh… Lucy… With any luck, she is still in the US and is keeping a low profile. Nevertheless, no I'm not Lucy; I took her place so I could get to Maria. The people she changed in the newborn army some of them- like you -need to live and not die. Your new master Aro will be expecting your arrival at Crystal Beach. I have changed your appearance, and it should last for at least 10 hours, you're all set." Afton looked down at his new form with a critical eye, before looking up at me and nodding in acceptance.

"Now go, and never look back." I finished, slowly, before making a tall column of purple tinted smoke to rise from the ash covered ground, it's stench was that of a burning vampire, one I knew would please any who looked this way. I looked to my left and noticed that Afton remained planted firmly to the ground, "Tell Aro that I have kept my promise, and the plan we have spoken of is in action. I will have accomplished the goal in just a few short steps." I told the newborn dismissively with a wave.

After conveying the instructions to Afton, I began walking back to camp, just as the soft sound of treading feet sounded from behind me. I had taken away the newborn's scent, as to prevent his tracking, without the scent there was no way for him to be found. My thoughts drifted to where I had just sent Afton, he would surely do well in the guard. I did after all, provide most of Aro's guard to him, I had a knack for sniffing out the members. I would have been most displeased to discover my efforts futile. I had given Aro a gift, in hopes that he would hold up his end of the bargain.

I raced back to the area near Maria's tent, my feet barely touching the rough terrain. I was nearly a mile away from her tent, when suddenly I felt an odd feeling radiating from the tent. I transformed back into Lucy, my height gaining rapidly, and as it did so did my grief for Jasper. He'll be so distraught when I can finally get him to where he must be, I thought to myself, however I still was waiting patiently for that day to arrive. I hoped that I could get Nettie away from this place as well… When the time came, I planned to remove her as well from this horrible place.

At last, after half an hour, Jasper emerged from the khaki tent; he stood still, silently for a few minutes before turning to look at me. Rolling my eyes I said with charge in my voice, "Come with me Jasper." Jasper glanced at me before shaking his head in agreement, Jasper followed as I ran towards the town full of hunting newborns. The same town was often used for this group; they hunted in one place instead of spreading like a wild fire to the surrounding towns. Jasper looked at me, baffled, "Maria said that I must learn to 'control' myself and 'deal' with newborns, and that you would be the one to teach me," his southern drawl made his statement sound more so like a question than a simple statement.

"You will learn. Quickly I think," I said thoughtfully, just as spoke in question "What happen to the newborn that I fought with?" I chuckled and pointed to the now dwindling pile of purple tinted smoke that signaled the death of a vampire. "I had to destroy him, his constant fighting with the others earned him a ticket to his ashes." I shrugged my shoulders and continued, "Besides it gets easier as you go along, destroying newborns, you learn to not care," Jasper stared at me in wonder, "How can you not care?" His question almost caught me off guard, but I answered it swiftly, "I can't care, because in order to do what I need to I must do anything I can in order to full fill what I promised to do. Right now, for example I am to teach you how to deal with things. You know that you have a power right?"

My question was direct, however Jasper looked around as if shocked, "I do?" he asked, I nudged his shoulder gently and said, "Of course, you can feel the emotions people give to you. You need to learn how to control you're self and others and not let everyone else's emotions control you. To be honest, I am quite tired of seeing that happen to you."

The fair haired man looked down at the ground and nodded his head, I sighed when suddenly feint screams sounded from the town, "Come on let's get you some blood and then deal with the mess they gave us to deal with." I said bitterly, Jasper nodded his head solemnly.

* * *

_**I would like to once again thank My Beta Dazzled-Midnight-Melody … She has a character in one of my stories named after her in, There is No Such Thing Called Luck… It's a sequel to How Lucky Can A Girl Be. She's been reading my stories since the beginning of it all.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Your's Truly**_

_**RangerRainbow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. Welcome to Chapter 3. Sorry it took so dam long to post this… . my charger for my brother's laptop died on me D;= but I did get to send the story to my Beta first before the battery died. (thank god) I just didn't feel right not having this story saved on the laptop before I posted I really do depend on my brother's laptop to much… . but oh well._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I couldn't have done it with out my __**BETA! **__So cheer's for the__** BETA! WOOT! **_

_Also… Go and vote which story I should update more please D;= It's killing me that only 5 people have voted… __**=-= SO VOTE NOW! **__Please and thank you 8D Remember no voting in reviews__** DOSE NOT COUNT!**_

_**Love RangerRainbow **_

_**R&R Disclaimer: I don't own anything... BUT THE PLOT IT'S MINE MINE I TELL YOU!

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been two weeks that I have been teaching Jasper. I watched as Jasper struggled against the two newborns, I had them pinning him down, when I changed my moods.

I smiled at Jasper and said in the slightly taunting voice I used for victims. "What's wrong Jaspy? Can't handle all the emotion's I'm throwing at you." Jasper growled darkly, before snarling at me, "You're a *****!" I chuckled darkly, and skipped over to where the newborns where holding Jasper down to his knees.

A New batch of newborns had been made at Maria's command, afterwards I had asked her for two of them, a specific two. The Two I had requested as my own where Charlotte and Peter, a pair that I was positive would become mates. However, until that time I had to keep an eye out for them.

"Jaspy," I whined in a child like tone, as I bent down and whispered in his ear in a seductive purr, "I'm not a female dog, a female yes, a female dog no." I giggled, before throwing every ounce of lust and want and need that I had contained straight at Jasper. I watched as his eyes turned the deepest onyx, he stared at me his gaze that of pure want as he muttered, "Lucy." I smiled to myself and replied, "You really are a child Jasper, Can't even take it like a man." Pure anger shined through his lusting expression, when suddenly Jasper broke free of Peter and Charlotte's careful grip and pinned me to the warm Earth.

I smiled briefly in amusement before flipping Jasper, shoving his perfect face in the warm dirt, "Good Jasper," I said darkly as he struggled beneath my grip. Jasper continued to struggle against me as I leaned towards him, "I'm proud of you, I see you improve every day." I laughed when Jasper murmured a muffled reply of, "Could you please release me ma'am." I released the newborn and he shot up from the ground, crouching defensively. "Jasper." I said, my tone abundant with command. Reluctantly Jasper stood and faced me.

Peter stared at Jasper as Charlotte addressed me, "Mistress, what do you wish us to do?" her voice was kind and soft, common for a young vampire in her place.

I sighed, my patience for the day exhausted, "I want you two to go back to the others, also let Maria know that Jasper is just about finished his training." I finished with a bitter note and the two nodded before sprinting back to wherever Maria had taken her new pets. Maria had spoken of spending quality time with them, and who was I to deny her right to her new army that she created? "What else are we doing today Lucy?" I heard Jasper ask, quite assertively. I looked Jasper's rugged apparel over and shook my head in disappointment, "How long have you worn that torn uniform for?" I asked curiously, to which Jasper just stared at the severed uniform that covered his chiselled body, "I don't know Lucy, I don't really pay attention to the clothes I wear."

I sighed, a loud exasperated sigh, and said, "Come with me." Jasper nodded and the two of us started in the direction of my tent, as Jasper still didn't have his own. A barrack of sorts, created for the newborns was where Jasper Currently resided. However, Maria was planning on changing that sometime soon.

When we entered the tent Jasper looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't worry Jasper I'm just going to give you fresh set of clothes." I looked over my shoulder at his current clothes, tattered, they hung off his body like old rags, "If you haven't noticed, Maria has a hard time controlling her feelings when you're body is that exposed." I shuddered and said, "I prefer the happy let's kill someone Maria. Not the, happy let's get someone in bed Maria."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Why is that?" I smiled at Jasper slightly walking into my tent and sorting threw my thing's looking for the clothes Maria sent me out to get for Jasper. Well she really didn't send me. I sent myself. She just didn't know it. "Jasper… I don't know you that well. Nevertheless, all I can say is no one in the mind could love someone like Maria because of what she really does to people. I know of one person.. But he died a long time ago." I said sadly.

It's true… Maria did have a mate. However, he died protecting Maria. That is why she has turned down this dangerous path. Deep down she's more likely crying still. I catch her at sometimes when she looks at some vampire's and feels down right depressed, but that was when I was her Isabella. "Jasper have you ever wondered why we do what we do for Maria?" He looked confused and said, "No." I sighed and said, "One day you will understand." I found his clothes and pulled them up and handed them to him and said, "These are for you to change into." He smiled at me gratefully and said, "Thank you Lucy, for everything."

I smiled at him and walked outside the tent so he could change. "Jasper do you trust me?" I heard him shuffle around inside my tent as he changed into his other clothing. "Do you have to ask Lucy?" I smiled to myself. I sat on the ground outside of my tent. "Of course I do. How else would I know?" I heard Jasper chuckle and I couldn't help but feel glad that I made him laugh sometimes.

"Well don't bother asking me again because it will always be a yes." I knew it was wrong of me to want him to trust me. I wasn't even being completely truthful to Jasper by letting him think I was Lucy. "You shouldn't trust me Jasper." I said quietly. Jasper walked out of the tent in his new cloths and looked confused and said. "Why?" I looked away from him and said, "Because sometimes thing's aren't what they seem. Sometimes it can get the better of you." Jasper shook his head and walked over to where I was and sat beside me and said, "You're keeping something from me." I smiled at him and nodded.

He looked at the ground and shyly and said, "Could you tell me?" I sighed and looked the other way and said, "I can't. It's not mine to tell." Well it was but… I just couldn't tell him when I was Lucy. I got up off the ground and started to head to where Maria and the others were and said, "Come on Jaspy we have things to do people to see and vampires to kill!" I said in a cheery tone. He knew I was far from being cheerful. Nevertheless, he went along with it anyways. For which I was grateful. "Jasper don't not tell Maria anything that I tell you unless I say you can. But there's just something's you shouldn't tell or ask."

He nodded his head and said, "You can trust me Lucy." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and said, "I know I can… But I just don't trust myself." I turned around and ran towards where Maria was.

Once we got near her, I saw she was talking to Peter and she looked ticked. I walked over to Maria and said, "Jasper is finished for the day Maria." She glared at me and said, "I'll be taking over Jasper's training from now on, and I want you to teach Peter." I grimaced and said, "Make up you're mind Maria." She laughed and said, "We both know that's impossible. " I rolled my eye's and said, "Sure what ever you say boss." She looked behind me and looked at Jasper with lust filled eyes and said, "I'll see you latter… I'm going to take Jasper hunting." I nodded my head and watched as her and Jasper Left.

I looked over at Peter and waved him over.

"Yes mistress Lucy." I grimaced and said, "I'm no mistress, stop calling me that before I rip off you're arms boy." Peter looked at the ground and said, "Sorry Lucy." I sighed and walked towards Charlotte and said, "Charlotte I'm leaving you in charge of the newborns, and I want you to get someone else to help you out in case something goes wrong." She nodded her head and walked over to one of the only other girls there and tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Lilly I would like you to help out looking after the newborns while Lucy, Maria, and Jasper are away. She nodded her head and followed Charlotte like a lost puppy.

Peter was right behind me, watching as Charlotte walked away from us to the other newborns. I sighed heavily and said, "You coming Peter?" I walked in the other direction from where Maria and Jasper had gone. "Yeah." I looked over my shoulder and saw he was indeed following me and said, "Did Maria tell you what you're going to be doing?" Peter came and started to walk beside me and said with a side way glance at me. "Well she said that you're going to teach me how to 'handle' the newborns and everything else that I would need to learn." I nodded my head and said, "Peter. How does the idea of being a murderer of you're fellow comrades sound to you?" Peter looked at me side ways and said. "What do you mean?"

I turned towards Peter and said in a gentle tone. "How do you feel about killing those vampire that fight by you're side with no question's asked?" Peter looked at me, confusion flooding his expression, just as it does when ever I spoke to Jasper about thing's like this. I sighed and spoke again, "Being given this task by Maria and choosing what you think is right and what's wrong is not going to be okay for Maria." He looked down at the ground and said emotionless. "So you mean I have no choice but to kill who I'm ordered to kill?" I sighed and said in a sad voice. "Maria use's us like putty Peter." He looked back towards where we came from and said. "I can try."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I won't let Maria hurt you, Charlotte, or Jasper. I refuse to let that happen." I looked back towards where Maria had taken Jasper. Peter smiled and said, "You like him don't you Lucy?" I smiled softly and said. "Of course I do Peter. Why do you think I'm so understanding with him?" Peter patted my shoulder, "No matter what it takes I'll make sure I stay with Jasper… As long as you will help me when I need it Lucy." I smiled at him, "Done." I looked back Towards where we left the newborns, in the general direction of Charlotte and said, "If anyone hurts Charlotte I will personally see to it they burn to ashes." Peter nodded his head and said, "Deal." I smiled and said with a slightly more happy tone. "Peter… Did you know that you have a power?" Peter looked baffled and said, "A power?" I smiled and sat on the ground and said. "Sit." He sat in front of me and said, "What kind of power do I have?" I smiled and said. "Peter… You just know stuff." He looked confused and said, "What?"

I smiled and said. "Peter… Do you really think I'm Lucy?" He looked at me with a critical eye for a long while before saying, "I know you're not Lucy… I don't know why I know but I just have this feeling…" I smiled and said, "You'll learn more about you're power once you get use to it all Peter." He nodded his head and said, "Who are you really anyways?" I smiled and said, "You'll know… When I come to save you, and Charlotte one day. MY time as Lucy is just about up anyways."

It was only a matter of time before Maria got too paranoid with me. Then I'll take Lucy's sister with me to Lucy. Nettie will be so happy. She knows I'm not her sister but she's going along with it. She doesn't know why she is, she just dose. She knows I'm her ticket out of here. Besides, she does trust Isabella's voice in her head. She always has.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! I thought I would give you a twist… Hell… I've written this chapter 5 different ways… D; You have no idea how hard it was to come up with this chapter…**_

_**I would just like to say that… I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter… D; I'm proud to say it took my Beta less than 24 hour's to go through it and make it that much better for all of you!**_

_**So please give some love to my amazing **__**Beta Dazzled-Midnight-Melody**_

_**

* * *

Bella's POV  
**_

If it hadn't been for the fact that I had to obtain my role as Lucy, I would have readily told Maria of what was to come, everyone would have been ready…

I charged at an inattentive newborn that was coincidentally sneaking up behind Charlotte, while she dealt with two newborns currently attacking her. Two newborns, Charlotte could handle, three however would have been a bit much. I growled menacingly at the newborn and sent a shock worthy glare his way. The young male stopped in his tread and turned to look at me. The newborn jumped at me, it's razor teeth bared for attack.

It was typical, for a newborn to attack this way, and it seemed almost a pity to end his life simply because he had not been thoroughly trained.

When he came within distance of me, I quickly stepped to the side, leaving the newborn to crash to the rough ground. Just as he hit the earth, I lunged and quickly pinned him down before decapitating him with one deadly blow to the neck.

Our victims screamed in agony, as did their own victims. The screeches where not pleasant to be heard, every two weeks it was the same, the newborns pleading with me. I did not enjoy destroying them. However, it was the cost I was forced to pay in order to save those closest to me.

"Lucy!" Charlotte screamed her voice filled with a crude mix of fear and venom. Charlotte screeched loudly, as one of the newborns bit her savagely, nearly tearing her arm straight from her body. I ran to Charlotte's side as she limply attempted to fight the remaining newborns off, "Hurry Char. Tear them apart." I said, in an attempt to further enhance her fighting skills. The newborn that had bit her previously, lunged, no doubt meaning to finish the job, unfortunately Charlotte paid no attention to it, only to the frozen one nearly a foot away from her. In her stead I realized she was transfixed with the seemingly frozen newborn, so I quickly dealt with the newborn attempting to remove her arm, and let her deal with the others as she miraculously jumped back into the battle. I hopped with all my might that no one had seen that little slip up of Charlotte's… I really did. After we dealt with the reaming newborns, all was calm.

Peter came over to where Charlotte and I where, just as I had finished re-applying her arm with my venom. In a few minutes, the unfortunate gash in her arm would be healed and she would return to her normal four-limbed self. Maria, did not join us around the fire as the foul purple smoke rose in the air, this was quite unusual. Oddly, Maria had to flee. Peter embraced Charlotte, and I smiled at them before noticing a few stray newborn parts here and there, "Finish cleaning up you two!" I barked at them, causing them to scatter in fear.

Jasper looked over in Peter and Charlotte's direction his eyes full of concern, "Are you two alright?" he asked warmly. Peter sighed before dutifully replying, I suppose we are." I watched the pair, before noticing that Jasper's shirt had been torn to shreds during the fight, leaving his chest nearly bare. Jasper had broad shoulders and a chiseled chest that lay in between scrawny and muscular, leaving me unable to place him in either group. I ogled Jasper's upper body for a good three minutes longer, until my mind started to wander down the road of what the rest of him looked like.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my mind, it was then that I noticed that he had a dusty silver bite mark at the bade of his neck, where a piece of his granite skin had been forcefully ripped off.

I sauntered over to where Jasper stood with Charlotte and Peter, and gripped Jasper's arm, forcing him to turn towards me. I examined his neck thoroughly before asking, "Are you alright Jasper?" there was a bit of concern in my voice and my whole body tingled when I realized that Jasper did not pull away from my touch. "Of course I'm fine Lucy," he replied calmly, I touched the wound on his neck carefully, and wondered why it hadn't healed yet. "No your not," I said in a mild retort, Jasper then looked down at me and smiled.

"It's nothing Lucy," he said warmly, as I shook my head. I pulled Jasper's shoulders tenderly to my eye level, and then I continued to lick his wound carefully, where his rock hard skin had been torn. My tongue was coated in venom, and I knew the wound would heal up nicely.

Jasper tasted so splendid, I simply could not fathom that someone Undead as I could have that much flavor. My whole body yearned for Jasper in way's I didn't know possible. I pulled away slowly, before kissing the spot I licked and said, "Now you can be considered alright,"

I turned around so that I was now facing Peter and Charlotte. Peter looked over my shoulder at Jasper and smirked, a gesture that was not unseen by me, then continued over to Jasper just a far enough distance away so I couldn't hear them.

"Charlotte I'm so sorry," I said apologetically to Charlotte, I pulled her into a bone crushing embrace and she hugged me back before saying quietly to me, "It's alright Lucy. It was my fault for not staying by your side."

I shook my head and said, just barely above a whisper in a voice knew would be incomprehensible by Jasper and Peter, "you could have died Char. I would have never forgiven myself if you had," Charlotte patted my back in a slow rhythm and said, "I'm here now, and that's all that matters," I nodded into her shoulder.

I looked up towards the hill where Maria would soon arrive and released Charlotte, before pretending to through the last left over arm into the blazing fire. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte where still conversing together quietly when Maria came over the hill, "Lucy," She called grumpily.

"What would you like Maria?" I asked as I approached her proud form, she didn't appear too happy and asked in a tone almost similar to a distress, "How many did we lose?"

I looked around and counted the remaining vampires, before smiling, "We only lost 3 Maria," I said after a quick scan around the field.

Maria graced me with one of her rare, genuine smiles before continuing, "Well it appears they are getting better every time they fight," She gushed, as she gazed at her army happily. Her almost icy stare again turned to me, "Did anyone from the other side survive? Oh, and where is my hostage?" she asked expectantly.

My eyes went down to the ground in false embarrassment, "I'm sorry Maria I completely forgot about the hostage." If I had worried about keeping one of the vampires from the other side alive, most likely Charlotte would have died. Besides, the three we had finished off were the last, and I gave them a far more merciful death than Maria would have.

In a split second, I was pinned to the ground and felt Maria slap me hard across the face, a blow to which I didn't resist. The next thing I knew Maria was punching me, aggressively, into the ground, I kept my expression blank, as Peter and Charlotte yelled in protest and Jasper growled angrily.

Maria looked up in shock that one of her soldiers had the nerve to growl at her, and suddenly Jasper appeared by my side and launched Maria off of me, and pinned her to the ground, a tactic that was not commonly used on her.

"What's the meaning of this Maria?" he asked as she smiled slyly at him from beneath his hold, "I must punish my soldiers when one does not follow orders," she explained all too cheerfully, Jasper then quickly arose and helped Maria up as well.

Jasper's gaze fell on me and it remained there for a few seconds until he turned back to Maria, "Maria?" Jasper asked confidently, as he stared at her with a look he only used when he wished to gain something.

She smiled widely at him and asked in a cheery reply, "What do you want Jasper?" Jasper returned his smile with a grin of equal proportions, "How about you let me prove to you just how much I want to be with you by punishing Lucy for you?" Maria's smile grew wider, as Peter, Charlotte, and myself looked at Jasper in fright.

My mouth fell open in shock, and I was sure that I appeared as though someone had just punched my lights out. It was unfathomable to me that Jasper would simply volunteer to do this to me. Peter was sporting a look similar to mine, but Charlotte just looked pissed.

I felt as though my world had gone numb, and I knew that I would soon succumb into an undeniable darkness if things kept at their course, "I think Jasper, baby… That's a wonderful idea! I know I can always count on you." Maria kissed Jasper passionately on his perfect lips and I fought to retain the dry sob threatening to escape me. Jasper looked like he was holding his full passion back and soon parted from Maria. He approached me and lifted me over his shoulder by my waist in a way that would have normally caused me to swoon, however I just felt a great amount of venom building in my throat, "I'll see you when I'm done with her Maria." Jasper said suggestively, and Maria simply beamed in reply. I couldn't help but release a chocked sob as Jasper carried me away.

I was going to feel pain, I had taught Jasper all of the tricks that where associated with the trade, he would most definitely kill me. I felt a burning anger in the pit of my stomach and I whispered, "You're a traitor Jasper Whitlock. Why would anyone turn against their mate?" I whispered the question quietly and intended it with anger, but all that came was hurt. The whisper had barely escaped my lips when I was sure that Jasper had not heard it.

* * *

_**Please leave me a review on what you thought! Thank you very much!i!i!i!**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**RangerRainbow (Kayla)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO WORLD! Sorry it's been so long... Needed yet another break from fanfiction plus my life has been kind of crazy these past few months... I'm living with my step sister ^^ SHE IS AWESOME! I FINALLY GOT TO EAT CRAB! 3 i love it ;D ^^ please don't hate me... D; I made this chapter extra long... ^^ you will all understand it by the end i a sure you! Love you all R&R 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DID IT!**

**Peter: What did you do?**

** Me: EVERYTHING**

**Peter: O.O No you didn't!**

**Me: YES I MADE NACHOS WITH CHIPS AND IT WORKED! AND I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG!**

**Peter: O.O ohhh... so you did, did you?**

**Me: YUSH! **

**Peter: what else did you do?**

**Me: O.e buy books...**

**Peter: and...**

**Me: Get two new jobs and quite my other job?**

**Peter: And...**

**Me: I don't own twilight?**

**Peter: and...**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!**

**Peter: EVERYTHING DAMMIT!**

* * *

**_Jasper's POV_**

I loathe that I can by no means feel Lucy's emotions unless she allows me to feel something. I particularly dislike it when we have to fight in opposition to other covens in Maria's name; Lucy never lets me know what is going on with her. There's something off beam with Lucy I just know it.

"Jasper, what captures your mind so often?" Peter asked as he sauntered over to me. Peter has moved into my tent seeing as he is third in command, as of late.

To be honest, Lucy and I didn't understand why we needed a third in command. However, I prefer having my friend near me.

"Nothing of significance," I replied coolly, waving the question off with a flip of my wrist.

"Bull," Peter replied, "You were thinking of Lucy, and the oddities that surround her."

How the hell does he know? I thought silently to myself.

Right on cue, Peter smiled and quickly replied, "It's my gift you imbecile." I laughed whole-heartedly; Of course, Peter knew every thought that passed through the camp. It came of no surprise when Lucy or Maria called for him, he always knew.

"Jasper, why do you always think of Lucy? " Peter asked his voice suggestive.

I shrugged my shoulders before saying, "No idea." It really was a lame response, however I stuck with it.

Peter smiled in response and said cockily, "Japer, you know that Lucy is your mas-" Peter was cut off, as Lucy waltzed in the tent, "Knock, Knock." She said, as she sent a smirk in our direction. I noted that Lucy seemed to do that a lot.

Peter sighed, before sending a look in Lucy's direction "I won't ever get the chance to tell him will I?" He asked, feigning exasperation.

Lucy grinned, her smile reaching ear to ear, as she replied, "No, no you won't."

I stared at the two in confusion, "Tell me what?" I asked curiously.

Lucy looked between the two of us, her eyes filled with anxiety, "Peter has feelings for you Jasper." She confessed, with a sigh.

I looked at Peter as his facial expressions changed at an alarming pace, "NO I DID NOT!" He screamed, obviously enraged, "Why do you pick at me? Especially when everyone knows Charlotte is my mate now and forever!" Peter asked angrily, his tone startling me slightly.

Lucy however did not seem at all startled and said "I find picking at you incredibly entertaining." She ruffled his hair roughly, as if Peter was a young child.

Lucy enticed me, truly. However, she lacked the full appeal I looked for. I knew for a fact that I was attracted to brunettes, but Lucy. There was always something about that blonde that drew me to her.

"Let's cut the chit-chat shall we?" Lucy said, suddenly serious, "I've come because we are going to be training the newborns. There seems to be nothing these newborns can do, and that irritates Maria to no end. However, Maria will be there, to watch them." She grimaced and said in an almost sarcastic tone, "Wonder why that is."

Peter shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance and wasted no time before saying, "Who knows and who cares! TRANING TIME!"

Peter left the tent, nearly skipping in excitement. Lucy stepped out after him and called to me, over her shoulder, "You coming Jasper? I wouldn't want to keep Maria waiting now would you?"That got me moving I didn't really like Maria in any way sexual. Nevertheless, if it keeps Charlotte, Peter, and Lucy in her graces I would do it. As long as they were safe, I would be willing to do anything, even die for them.

When I arrived at the training area, I found the newborns already engaged in a course, undoubtedly of Lucy's creation. It was something new; the newborns were battling in groups of , Lucy had been teaching them how to fight groups of two and now, apparently the newborns would be working together. That task would definitely prove to be difficult for them. I sent out thoughtful vibes in the direction of the newborns in an attempt to assist them.

"Charlotte and myself will be one team, Jasper and Peter another. As for the rest of you, pair up with someone. I plan on reviewing the pairs, and if they won't work, I do plan on changing them." Lucy said confidently, as she eyed each newborn strategically.

Once all the newborns had been paired up with one another, Peter spoke to me, "Why is she teaching them to fight in groups now?" he asked an inquisitive tone in his voice.

Not knowing the answer myself, I shrugged calmly, "She has her reasons for everything." I replied after thinking through my response.

Peter chuckled and replied, "Lucy always has a plan. There is no doubt in my mind that, that is the reason for Maria keeping her around."

Peter's words confused me a little, however I nodded, it did seem that her great strategies were the only reason Maria kept Lucy around. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach when I realized that if Lucy stopped having a plan, Maria would get rid of her.

"Gregory, change places with Susan and Elizabeth, exchange places with Matthew." Lucy circled the newborns, like a vulture readying itself for a meal, "Honestly, you will accomplish nothing if you just twiddle your god dammed thumbs like imbeciles. STWICHT NOW!" Lucy screamed at them angrily. For a moment they stood preparing themselves for her to attack, however after a few moments they cringed and followed orders.

Lucy instructed the newborns how to duel in groups, apparently as long as you had two people in a group you could take down any larger group, with the right tactics. As the opposing groups, get larger so does the difficulty. However, you can always come through so long as someone has your back, and you theirs.

I watched as two newborns sprung, at exactly the same time. Lucy rolled her eyes and swatted them away, as she brought her fingertips to her temples.

"One attacks, then the second brings up the rear with another method. The multiple methods work together to overwhelm your opponent." Peter screeched at them.

Suddenly, as if out of no where one of the newborns on the side lines screamed, a blood curdling scream of pure terror.

The coven turned in the direction of the scream and watched in fright as Susan was ripped into small fragments, by an unfamiliar vampire.

"So it starts. Get into your groups and fight now!" Lucy yelled aggressively at the group. Before the newborns got into their pairs they saw two more of their fellow newborns perish. Joey, one of the newborns, joined an already formed group, making a group of three, which was perfect on his part.

A newborn launched itself towards me, fangs bared, I readied myself to kill it, but Maria got to it before I was able to, "I have to go. I'll be back later I need to dispose of the person behind this attack." She said, her tone almost sad.

I nodded in response and went after Peter as he went charging into the middle of the chaos. When I got in the vicinity of him, I saw three newborns rambling towards him. I snarled viciously at them and they turned to look at me. Big mistake, I had them decapitated and shredded in barely a minute I proceeded to throw their remains in the large fire that had been enraged. The fire swallowed the bodies hungrily, sending a thick purple smoke billowing into the sky.

I scanned the battlegrounds and quickly found Peter, holding his own quite efficiently. I didn't let my sight linger on my friend though as I continued to look for Lucy and Charlotte. My eyes found them, Lucy was mid battle, with a newborn who seemed frozen. Charlotte too seemed frozen, as if she was transfixed in eye contact with the newborn

Abruptly, I was thrown to the ground; a newborn had taken the opportunity of my distraction to attack me. I felt the agony of our venom seep into my neck as he bit me savagely. I gripped the newborn by the neck, his strength far over compassing mine, however my skill was greater and I quickly de-limbed him and chucked his body into the fire.

Looking around, I realized that the battle was over. We had lost several newborns, but most still remained alive and shaken from the battle. The enemy had vanished, most of them into the blazing fire.

I looked over at Peter who was running full speed across the battleground. When he stopped I noticed he and Lucy trying to reattach Charlotte's arm. "Finish cleaning up you two!" Lucy called to them after they had successfully reattached Char's arm.

From the looks of it, Lucy had once again remained unscathed. It never ceased to amaze me how that woman could go through so many battles and never have a fresh bite mark, despite the fact that her body was scarred in the pale crescent shapes.

I rubbed my neck, feeling the missing patch of skin as I approached Peter and Charlotte who were embracing after the battle, "Are you alright Charlotte?" I asked, interrupting their apparent moment of bliss. Charlotte smiled and nodded from her hideout in Peter's chest. I felt Lucy's eyes boring into my head, so I turned and with a short wave began walking towards her.

"Are you alright Jasper?" Lucy asked, as she grabbed me to examine my neck, the concern in her voice rang clear like a bell. Lucy gently removed her hand from my arm, but it felt tingly. Her touch left me feeling magnificent and I found myself longing for her to place her hand back on my arm.

"Of course I'm fine Lucy," I replied calmly. She reached up and touched the wound on my neck carefully as if she was examining a delicate flower.

"No you're not," Lucy said in mild retort, as she ran her fingers over the grove in my neck.

I smiled down at her and said, "It's nothing Lucy," my tone towards her was warm, I couldn't help it, she drove me crazy. Lucy shook her head before grabbing me by the shoulders. She brought me down so that I was at eye-level with her, then she licked my neck lightly, covering the wound with venom. I felt an ache in my body at that moment; as if she were meant to be mine and my body knew it.

Lucy kissed my wound and said; "Now you can be considered alright." Lucy turned away from me and began walking towards Charlotte and Peter, as they cleaned up. For some reason I couldn't resist watching her, I couldn't tell what it was I was feeling but I knew that I wanted Lucy for the rest of my undead life.

Peter came up to me as I was in my stupor and said, "So Jasper . How was it?" his eyebrows waggled suggestively and I stared at him stupidly.

I looked at Peter and replied, "How was what?" my voice sounded strange, as though I had been electrocuted.

Peter smacked me on the back and chuckled, "Ahh man you've got it just as bad as I do with Char." He said, his smile growing.

The look on my face must have told Peter I wasn't getting it, he looked thoughtful for a moment but then spoke, "Jasper, I don't want to lie you at all." Peter kept his voice extra quite. "Lucy isn't really Lucy She's someone different. Do you remember the day she told you about Maria's past?" I nodded my head and he went on. "Her time as Lucy is about up here in Maria's army. She wants to help you, me, and Char escape from this place." He finished with his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes darting around nervously.

I looked at him, eyes wide and asked, my voice just as quiet "So what are we suppose to do?"

Peter smiled slyly before he replied "You'll know what to do and when to do it. You'll see, when you have to step in between Maria and Lucy and say that's enough Get Lucy the hell out of here."

I nodded my head in understanding, but then asked, "If her name isn't Lucy then what is it?"

Peter looked at me, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I have no idea, and I have the gift of knowing!"

"It doesn't work on her does it." I asked Peter, an all-knowing look on my face.

Peter threw his arms up in the air, in pure frustration, "It's impossible to know with her, all I know is that she isn't Lucy. That's the only thing that comes to my mind when I think about Lucy. It's frustrating!"

I chuckled at my friend, "I can't feel her emotions. I only get a small glimpse when she's not on her guard."

Peter pointed at me cheerfully, "HA! I'm not the only one!" he joked as his eyes lit up bright with enthusiasm.

Char came over to join us in the middle of the discussion and said finally, "Well Lucy certainly knows what's she doing, she saved me from becoming ashes."

Peter moved closer to her and said as he wrapped his arm around her, "I'm grateful for her doing such a thing." she smiled up at him and it looked as if they might kiss.

However, they were interrupted by the sound of granite smashing into granite. I looked over towards where the sound was coming from and saw Lucy being beaten into the ground. Gasps escaped the lips of both Peter and Charlotte as they watched in fear.

A growl shuttered through me, I was furious. I flew towards Maria with surprising speed and threw her off Lucy. I was infuriated with her, for intending harm to Lucy. My feelings shocked me, as I pinned Maria to the ground angrily.

Maybe Peter was right; Lucy needs to get out of here, and fast. I thought to myself as Maria struggled beneath me.

Maria's shock was shown clearly, through her expression, "What's the meaning of this Maria?" I asked angrily my voice harsh with venom.

Maria however, only smiled at me slyly from underneath my grip. "I must punish my soldiers when they do not follow the orders given to them," she explained all too cheerfully. Maria was ecstatic that the opportunity finally arose for her to hit Lucy.

I removed my hold on Maria and sprang up, before helping her up. I looked back towards Lucy and saw her expression blank. I've got to get her out of here, I thought to myself. I came out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to Maria, "Maria?" I asked confidently, I looked at her, false love shining in my eyes. I sent a wave of warm love-like feelings towards Maria to richen the act.

Maria smiled at me lovingly before replying, "What do you want Jasper?"

I smiled just as widely as Maria did and said in tone I hoped would convince Maria, "How about you let me prove to you just how much I want to be with you by punishing Lucy for you?" Maria's smile only grew wider; I could feel Peter, Charlotte, and Lucy looking at me in complete shock.

"I think Jasper, baby That's a wonderful idea! I know I can always count on you!" Maria said as she pulled me into a passionate kiss, which I returned, although not nearly, as eagerly, although with all the passion I was sending her way I doubt that she knew that.

After a while, I separated from Maria and waltzed over to Lucy. I picked her up by the waist and threw her over my shoulder roughly, she yelped in reply. I felt Lucy dry sobbing against my back as she hung dejectedly.

"I'll see you when I'm done with her Maria." I said suggestively, as I sent a wink in her direction.

I didn't turn to see her face, but there was a strong lusty feel coming from her, so I knew Maria had fallen for the trap.

I began walking slowly away from the newborn camp and everyone in it when I heard Lucy whisper sadly, "You're a traitor Jasper Whitlock," she said more, but it was lost under her breath.

Once out of the sight of anyone at camp I began running, full speed.

After about three hours of running I stopped and removed Lucy from my shoulder, "I'm sorry about what I said back there Lucy, but I had to get you out of there." I said as I placed her lightly on the soft clay ground.

Her expression was one of knowledge, "Just spare me the pity and get it over with Jasper." She said as she turned away, abruptly.

"Lucy just look at me." She didn't respond, so I walked around her and caressed her face, "Please Lucy," I said, before pulling her into a light embrace.

Lucy gasped at the contact; I hadn't previously hugged her because there was always a chance that Maria might show up.

"Peter told me that your time playing Lucy was coming to an end and soon I was going to have to step in between you and Maria, and take you away," I began as her brows furrowed in concentration, "Please, all I want is your real name, what is it?" I asked my tone more plead like than I had wished it to be.

The women before me shook her head and replied in a shaky voice, "Maria, Lucy, and Nettie all know me as Izzy it's what they called me because I refused to tell them my real name. I can't tell you my real name because it would ruin everything I've worked so hard to get going." I held her in my arm's just thinking of all the possibilities of past occurrences to her.

"Jasper, we must part ways. However, you'll see me again, and you'll know it's me when I change my eye and hair color, also you'll be in a high school at the time we meet. Then, and only then, will you know my real name." Lucy said as she loosened my grip on her.

Suddenly she had vanished and I was standing in the middle of an Arizona desert all alone I couldn't believe that Lucy or Izzy or whatever her name was just left me like that.

I felt broken, as if part of me had just left and my heart had gone with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long but i've been trying to find a new beta for this story as to i don't know where my other one has gone...So i'd like to thank IamAlleyCat for taking this on so far into the story. I must also point out she has helped me a great deal! I would like to point out to everyone that this is going to be the most edited chapter i've ever had in all my stories that i know of so far. xD I have to go throw my other ones and clean them up a lot._**

**_So enjoy this chapter!_**

**_R&R_**

* * *

~Vision~

"Carl we have to kill her. She's a liability to us and our plans. She can predict what is going to happen, so we must get rid of her," John said to his hired hand.

Carl smiled and said "What happened to 'she was the one and the only to be kill indirectly be me.' so what about it John?"

John scowled at him and said, "My child is a freak, and we must do something about it before people start to believe her."

Carl looked around and said, "When you know when you want her to go let me know idiot."

~End of vision~

Bella's POV

I hate that people don't understand that what they have is something beautiful. I can't believe someone would hate their child or their wife just because the latter trusted the former more then she did the husband. It's quite disgusting really, that a father could do that to his child, but then again, some people shouldn't even have kids. More so if they didn't love them.

I couldn't help but look out at the ocean that surrounds La Push. It's just to beautiful a sight to not stop and look. I know I was on the shape shifters land, but you couldn't tell someone you don't know is there to leave.

I left guilty for leaving Jasper the way I did on that horrible day. I knew we would see each other again sometime in a few centuries...I knew one thing. From spending all that time with Jasper, Peter, and Char for so long. I couldn't live by myself for the fear of ruining everything that was suppose to happen.

I needed to find Lucy and fast, so we could go back and get my family that I left behind.

After three hours of running, I came up to the house that Lucy built. It was the house where she lived in last time i saw her. It's been at least a few years since I last saw her. I couldn't wait to help out Peter, Char, and Jasper; I just had to try.

I hadn't noticed that she had opened the door until she tackled me to the ground.

"IZZY!" Lucy nearly shouted in my ear..

"It's nice to see you too, Lucy." I laughed.

Lucy looked at me with wild eyes and said, "I thought I'd never see you again or Nettie...Where is my sister?"

Bella looked at her with sad eye's and said, "Maria was going to kill me, but Jasper took over that job, and yeah, well…. Here I am." I smiled sadly. "But you and me need to go back in a few months and get Nettie, Peter, Char, and Jasper out of there safely… I'll have to distract Maria and all the newborns and I need you to go and find Nettie, Peter, Char, and Jasper and get them out of there as fast as you can. Do you think you can help me out with this?"

Lucy smiled and said, "Tell me to bark and chase a bird and I'll do. Hell I'll even play fetch as long as I get my sister back."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Alright then. Well, let's get this started. We might have to find a few more people to help us out with this, so I might have to call in a favour."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and said, "I'm sure we will get them all out safely. I promise I won't let you down when we do get there."

I nodded my head. I needed to get someone on the inside of the ranks. I could always go back to the person I was during the Vampire Wars, but i knew it would not be a good idea to do so. Peter would know that it was me again, then we would get no where... We had to do a full on attack on the camp it self. Peter will know what is going on before it all happens anyways. That all knowing shit asshat.

Lucy dragged me into the house and toward her bed room. "Let's get you in the shower and changed into different clothes. You look like a mess, Izzy…" She stared at my cloths and my hair. "Do you want some help getting you hair untangled?"

I nodded my head. I missed being around Lucy; I truly did. "Thanks Lu, you have no idea what this all means to me."

Lucy smiled. "It's not a problem. I'll always be here for you if you need me, and you know it."

"Alright let's get down to it then shall we?" I smiled back at her.

Well, I had to call Aro and see if I could borrow a few members of his guard from him. If that's the case, I would need to borrow Felix and Demetri… They would no doubt help me out this time around. They would get to 'take care' of the newborns in Maria's army. But I just had to make sure that they did kill them all. I know Aro is tired of Maria's little game. It's only a matter of time for her life to end as it is.

They would not be allowed to kill Maria. She will be mine to kill when the time comes.

"Izzy… Hello Izzy anyone home?"

I smiled and said, "I know I told you not to get near the Volturi at all but we need to go and talk to Aro."

She looked at me and smiled. "If it gets me my sister out of there then I don't care. I will do anything to get her back."

I changed myself to look like a 12 year-old with blond hair and black accents that made me their Isabella.

I fiddle with Lucy's thoughts and said so that Aro wouldn't know my true form as Isabella, "Let's go see my dearest brother's!" With that all planed out we headed off to see them.


End file.
